


Things are different yet the same

by Neonsand



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Criticism is welcome if doesn't come off rude, English is not my strong suit, F/M, First story, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Please be gentle with me, Reference to 80s trend, Rekindle love, There will be writing mistakes, Was not beta, light hearted, slow break up, slow burn love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonsand/pseuds/Neonsand
Summary: Eric Forman comes home from Africa after a whole year and wants to try again with Donna. After a few months, Eric doesn't feel the same about her anymore. He's tries to break up with her but she avoid the talk. He accidentally bumb into buddy and they start to hang out more, making Eric realized that he's never been happier with anyone other than buddy.
Relationships: Eric Forman/Buddy Morgan, Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Eric Forman/Jackie Burkhart friendship
Kudos: 6





	Things are different yet the same

Chapter 1 in progress, will be out during the following 2 weeks, please be patient as I want to do this as best as I can.


End file.
